gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alte und neue Götter (Episode)
Alte und neue Götter ist die sechste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Nutter. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 6. Mai 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Juni 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Das Machtgefüge in Westeros wankt: Theon Graufreud führt seinen riskanten Schachzug zu Ende und übernimmt die Macht in Winterfell. Währenddessen tritt Arya auf Harrenhal einem überraschenden Besucher entgegen. Daenerys Targaryen schwört sich das zu nehmen, was ihr zusteht. Robb und Catelyn Stark erhalten wichtige Neuigkeiten. Mycrella Baratheon verlässt für ihre arangierte Hochzeit gerade noch rechtzeitig den Hof in Königsmund: Der junge König Joffrey provoziert mit brutaler Arroganz einen Aufstand, den selbst der kluge Tyrion Lennister nicht unter Kontrolle bringen kann. : Text: RTL II/ Sky Handlung Maester Luwin flüchtet in einem Raum mit Raben. Draußen sind Schreie und Schwerterklingen zu hören, als er die Tür hinter sich verriegelt und verzweifelt einige Zeilen auf Papier bringt. Er schafft es gerade noch die Nachricht an einem Raben zu befestigen und ihn danach los zu schicken, bevor die Angreifen, die sich als Eisenmänner herausstellen, die Tür aufbrechen und ihn gefangen nehmen. thumb|left|220px Unterdessen stürmt Theon mit seiner rechten Hand, Dagmer in das Zimmer von Bran und offenbart dem gerade erst erwachten Lord, dass „Prinz“ Theon seine Burg eingenommen hat. Mit Wurfhaken und Seilen hat er seine Soldaten über die Mauer gebracht und hält Winterfell nun besetzt. Er befiehlt Dagmer nach Hodor zu suchen und erklärt Bran, dass bereits alle Bewohner auf dem Hof zusammengetrieben wurden, damit er die Burg offiziell an ihn, als neuen Lord übergibt. Bran widerspricht ihn ohne langes Zögern, doch Theon erpresst ihm mit den Versprechen, dafür die Bewohner am Leben zu lassen. Am Ende fragte Bran danach, ob er sie immer schon gehasst hat und Theon verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. thumb|220px Etwas später auf dem verregneten Hof verkündet Bran widerwillig die Übergabe von Winterfell an Prinz Theon, der sogleich von einem einfachen Mann namens Farlen öffentlich beleidigt wird. Theon berichtet voller Stolz von der Ernennung seines Vater zum König über die Eiseninseln und seinem Anspruch auch über den Norden zu herrschen. Farlen kontert erneut und bekommt dafür den Knüppel eines Eisenmannes zu spüren. Theon verspricht den Anwesenden sie gut zu behandeln, wenn sie im treu folgen. Er verlangt von Maester Luwin Krähen zu seinem Vater und seiner Schwester zu schicken, damit sie über seinen Sieg und die benötigte Verstärkung informiert werden. Luwin führt die Anweisung nur aufgrund seiner Verpflichtung als Meister der Zitadelle aus. thumb|left|220px Osha nutzt die Gelegenheit und versichert Theon als erste ihre Loyalität und bittet um einen Speer, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Sie geht vor ihm sogar auf die Knie, aber Theon schenkt ihr keine Beachtung und stößt sie weg. Bran erklärt sie danach, dass sein Traum wahrgeworden ist und das Meer Winterfell verschlungen hat, sie will nur nicht ersaufen. Lorren führt den Gefangenen Ser Rodrik vor Theon, der zuvor zwei ihrer Männer getötet hatte. Rodrik äußert offen seine Verachtung für Theons Seitenwechsel und für den Verrat an den Menschen aus Winterfell und König Robb, der ihn behandelt hat wie einen Bruder. Er bereut, dass er Theon nicht damals getötet hat und spuckt ihn voller Abscheu ins Gesicht. thumb|220px Theon will ihn daraufhin ins Gefängnis werfen, aber Dagmer überzeugt ihn davon ein Exempel zu statuieren, um durch Furcht den Respekt der Bevölkerung zu erlangen. Theon stimmt ihm zu und ordnet die Hinrichtung an, die Luwin erfolglos versucht zu verhindern. Ser Rodrik wird zum Richtblock geführt und verlangt das Theon die Hinrichtung selber durchführt. Dieser zieht sein Schwert, unter den flehenden Rufen von Bran und will von Rodrik die letzten Worte hören, der Theon lediglich den Beistand der Götter wünscht, da er nun wahrlich verloren sei. Mit vier Schwerthieben und einem kräftigen Tritt schafft er es schließlich den Kopf von Ser Rodriks Schultern zu trennen. thumb|left|220px Der Spähtrupp der Nachwache bestehend aus mehreren Soldaten, Jon Schnee und ihrem Anführer Qhorin Halbhand bahnt sich, auf der Suche nach dem Lager der Wildlinge, einen Weg durch die unwirkliche Schneelandschaft. Sie sprechen über Jons Haustier dem Schattenwolf Geist, der sich abseits der Truppe bewegt und seinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht. Qhorin vergleicht die wilde und unberechenbare Kreatur mit den Wildlingen, die Tags über ruhen und nachts töten. Sie sind Fremde auf ihren Land und er warnt Jon vor den Gefahren dieser Welt, selbst für jemanden aus dem Norden. ---- thumb|220px Qhorin erzählt ihm weiter von dem endlosen Krieg, weil sie nicht gegen einen Feind, sondern gegen den Norden kämpfen und der wird nie verschwinden. Der Dienst in der Nachtwache sei ein Geschenk und Jon hat nur sein Leben um es zu vergelten. Als Jon erklärt, es bereitwillig opfern zu wollen, spricht ihm Qhorin ins Gewissen, dass er bis zum bitteren Ende um sein Leben kämpfen soll, den sein Leben ist ein Geschenk für den Süden und dort wird nie jemand erfahren, was er geleistet hat. Jon meint es verstanden zu haben, allerdings gibt Qhorin danach vor, dass es nur Worte seien. thumb|left|220px Im engsten Beraterkreis auf der Festung Harrenhal, fragt Tywin Lennister dem ehemaligen Folterknecht und aufgestiegenen Befehlshaber Ser Amory Lorch, ob er lesen kann. Er hatte eine wichtigen Nachricht mit Truppenbewegungen irrtümlich an einen Vasallen aus dem Hause Stark geschickt, wodurch das Leben von Tywins Sohn Jaime unnötig in Gefahr geriet. Bevor er sich zu einer unüberlegten Drohung gegenüber Amory hinreißen lässt, befiehlt er ihm den Raum zu verlassen. Danach lobt er Arya, die besser lesen kann als sein Offizier für ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe. thumb|220px Kurz darauf wird Lord Petyr Baelish von einer Wache angekündigt und Tywin ordnet an, dass alle Offiziere den Raum verlassen. Arya ist merklich angespannt als Baelish sich an den Tisch setzt und mit Tywin über den Tod von König Renly unterhält, der angeblich durch eine Frau herbeigeführt wurde oder durch finstere Mächte. Eine Vermutung, die Tywin als Aberglaube abtut. Arya schenkt beiden Wein ein und versucht Baelishs Blicken bestmöglich auszuweichen, während die beiden Lords über ein mögliches Bündnis mit dem mächtigen Hause Tyrell debattieren, an denen man sich später für den Verrat an Joffrey rächen könnte. Baelish schlägt vor, dass er ebenfalls mit den Tyrells verhandeln könnte, als Arya ihm ausversehen Wein über den Arm schüttet. Tywin will noch einen Abend bis zur Entscheidung abwarten und lenkt damit Baelish Interesse von dem unachtsamen Mundschenk. Zuletzt berichtet er Tywin von dem Angebot, das er im Namen seines Sohnes Tyrion, Lady Stark unterbreitet hatte, um ihre Töchter gegen Jaime auszutauschen. thumb|left|220px Die Soldaten der Nachtwache haben sich unbemerkt an einen Außenposten der Wildlinge herangeschlichen und ihn umzingelt. Qhorin gibt den Angriffsbefehl, woraufhin die Wildlinge ohne große Mühe oder Verluste erschlagen werden. Nur Jon lässt seinen Gegner beinahe entkommen, dem er vor dem tödlichen Stoß die Kapuze vom Kopf reißt. Es ist eine Frau und er zögert sie zu töten, vorgeblich um Informationen von ihr zubekommen. Sie nennt ihren Namen, Ygritte und verlangt dafür auch seinen Namen. Sie rät ihren Feinden die Leichen zu verbrennen, wenn sie nicht erneut gegen sie kämpfen wollen. thumb|220px Ygritte scheint gesprächiger als Qhorin erwartet hat und er befragt sie zum Pass, hinter dem sich das freie Volk in ungeheurer Zahl versammelt, doch auf die Frage was ihr König in den Frostfängen will und ob sie zur Mauern marschieren schweigt Ygritte. Qhorin erklärt Jon, dass sie als Gefangene eine Last und als Freigelassene eine Bedrohung darstellt. Trotzdem will er Ygritte als letzte Gnade einen schnellen Tod gewähren, was Jon für sich beansprucht. Qhorin und die restlichen Männer verlassen Jon. Beide vereinbaren ein baldiges Treffen auf dem Gipfel. Ygritte erkennt, dass Jon noch nie eine Frau getötet hat und verspricht ihm Asyl bei ihrem König. Jon lehnt ab und er holt zum Schlag aus. Als Ygritte ihn wegen seines Zögerns als Bastard beschimpft schlägt er mit voller Wucht daneben. Eine Gelegenheit die sie zur Flucht nutzt, gefolgt von Jon, der sie ein zweites Mal überwältigen kann. Beiden ist jedoch klar, dass Jon sie nicht töten kann und Ygritte warnt ihn vor der bevorstehenden Nacht und das niemand sonst bei ihm ist. ---- thumb|left|220px Im Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet die königlichen Familie Mycella, die weinend auf einem Boot Richtung Dorne verschifft wird. Cersei wünscht sich für Tyrion, dass er irgendwann jemanden so sehr liebt, dass er ohne sie nicht leben kann und verspricht ihm dann, diesen Menschen mit Vergnügen zu entreißen. Ihre Drohung ernstnehmend, wendet sich Tyrion ohne ein Wort von ihr ab. Derweil weint Tommen um seine Schwester, was Joffrey abfällig kommentiert. Sansa sagt leise, dass sie ihn weinen gesehen hat, dann aber auf seine Nachfrage zurückzieht und erzählt, dass ihr kleiner Bruder ebenfalls geweint hat, als sie Winterfell verließ. thumb|220px Auf dem Rückweg muss der Hof durch eine enge Passage, die von der Stadtwache gehalten wird. Die hungernden Menschen wurden dafür zusammen getrieben und verhöhnen von den Mauern aus ihren Bastard König, der nichts gegen ihr Leid unternimmt. Tyrion erkennt die angespannte Lage und befiehlt den Soldaten Tommen in den Bergfried zu bringen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz danach wird Joffrey von einem Klumpen Mist im Gesicht getroffen und befiehlt den Schuldigen zu finden. Die Situation eskaliert, als sein zweiter Befehl lautet, alle zu töten. Die Bauern erheben sich nun offen und auf der Straße beginnt ein Gemetzel, sogar der Hohe Septon, der schutzlos dem Mob ausgeliefert ist, wird auf bestialische Weise in Stücke gerissen. thumb|left|220px Die Königsgarde erkämpft Joffrey einen Weg durch die Menge und bringt ihn in eine sichere Garnison, gefolgt von Cersei. Sansa und ihre Hofdamen fallen den Bauern in die Hände. Wutschnaubend fordert Joffrey in Tyrions Gegenwart die Köpfe aller Verräter. Tyrion ist fassungslos und beschimpft seinen Neffen als irren gewalttätigen König, der einen Krieg angefangen hat, durch den die Menschen hungern. Dann ohrfeigt er den König und verlangt von Ser Meryn, dass Sansa gefunden wird, jedoch handelt der nicht ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl des Königs. thumb|220px Unterdessen wurde Sansa von vier Bauern in eine verlassene Behausung getrieben und zu Boden geworfen. Von drei Männern festgehalten will der vierte Sansa vergewaltigen. Sandor schreitet ein, hebt den Bauern hoch und weidet ihn aus. Auch die anderen Männer entgehen dem Bluthund nicht. Sandor hilft dem „kleinem Vogel“ auf die Beine und trägt sie zur sicheren Festung. Tyrion bedankt sich bei ihm, aber Sandor stellt klar, dass er es nicht für ihn getan hat. Während draußen die Kämpfe und Massaker an Adligen unaufhörlich weitergehen. thumb|left|220px In einem Palast wartet Deanerys ungeduldig mit Xaro auf die Ankunft des Gewürzkönigs. Xaro erklärt ihr, dass der Gewürzkönig der zweitreichste Mann in Quarth sei und sie diese peinliche Situation entgehen könnte, wenn sie sein Heiratsangebot annehmen würde. Aber Deanerys besteht immer noch auf die Gültigkeit ihrer Ehe mit dem verstorbenen Kahl Drogo. Nun erscheint auch der Gewürzkönig, entschuldigt seine Verspätung und sein Verhalten bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Deanerys will sofort mit ihm sprechen und der Gewürzkönig ist gespannt, was das kleine „Prinzesschen“ von ihm will. thumb|220px Sie fordert ihr Geburtsrecht ein, die sieben Königreiche und bittet ihn um seine Schiffe, die er jedoch für den Handel benötigt. Er macht sich indirekt über Deanerys Wunsch lustig, den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern, auf dem sie noch nie gesessen hat. Seinem Urteil nach, hat sie keine Möglichkeit einen Kampf zu gewinnen, da sie weder über eine Armee, noch mächtige Verbündete verfügt. Eine Investition wäre somit vergebens. Sie erzählt ihm daraufhin die Geschichte der Dracheneier, die sie einst von Illyrio Mopatis geschenkt bekam. Sie hat es geschafft, dass die Drachen aus versteinerten Eiern schlüpften und hat das Feuer überlebt. Letztlich reichen ihre Worte aber nicht aus, um seine Meinung zu ändern. Er lässt Deanerys allein, die ihm prophezeit, dass sie sich mit Feuer und Blut, das nehmen wird, was ihr zusteht. ---- thumb|left|220px Auf Harrenhal ist Arya dabei den Tisch abzuräumen und entdeckt einen Brief mit Kriegsentscheidenden Informationen, als Tywin plötzlich hinter ihr auftaucht. Er fragt sie, wer ihr das Lesen beibrachte. Sie erzählt von ihrem Vater, einem Steinmetz, der an Königtreue starb. Dafür erzählt Tywin von Jaime, der nicht lesen konnte, weil er die Buchstaben nicht verstand. Mit Zwang, brachte er es seinem Sohn bei, der ihn lange Zeit dafür hasste. Arya fragt unbedacht nach Tywins Vater, was ihn kurz in Erinnerung schwelgen lässt, da sein Vater ein guter aber schwacher Mann war, der beinahe das Haus und ihren Namen zerstörte. Arya nutzt die Gelegenheit und steckt sich den Brief ein, bevor sie losgeht, um Feuerholz zu holen. thumb|220px Geschützt von einer abseits gelegenen Mauer liest Arya den Brief, der über Tywins Vorhaben informiert, nach Süden zu marschieren in Richtung von Robb Stark. Sie läuft los und stößt mit Amory zusammen, der von ihr eine Erklärung für den Brief in ihrer Hand haben will. Sie gibt vor, dass es ein Brief von Tywin an die Waffenkammer sei, doch Amory will sie umgehend zu ihm bringen. Arya kann sich los reißen und über den bevölkerten Hof entkommen. Sie wendet sich hilfesuchend an Jaqen, dem sie Amorys Namen nennt und verlangt ihn sofort zu töten, da er es ansonsten Tywin erzählt. Widerstrebend führt Jaqen den Befehl aus und gerade als Amory die Tür von Tywins Gemach öffnet, geht er auch schon zu Boden, mit einem Giftpfeil im Hals. thumb|left|220px Im Lager mischt sich König Robb unter die Männer und entdeckt dabei Talisa, die einen Brief verfasst. Sie ist verwundert, als Robb sie mit Lady anspricht, eine ihr unbekannte Anrede. Er will damit auf ihre adelige Abstammung anspielen, die Talisa mit einer erfundenen Geschichte abzustreiten. Robb behauptet, dass sie lügt und sie gesteht ihm lächelnd ihre wahre Herkunft. Beide unterhalten sich danach unbefangen, so dass Robb sie um ihre weitere Gesellschaft bittet, was Talisa völlig überrascht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trifft Catelyn in Begleitung von Brienne ein. thumb|220px Der König umarmt seine Mutter und stellt ihr Lady Talisa vor, von der er mit voller Bewunderung spricht. Danach lässt Talisa beide allein. Robb erklärt, dass er Catelyn vermisst hat, doch sie hat bereits bemerkt, dass ihren Sohn und Talisa etwas verbindet. Sie wünschte sich für ihn, dass er seinen Gefühle folge kann, aber ermahnt ihn, dass er die Pflichten seines Vaters geerbt hat und ihm eine anderen Versprochen ist. Eine Schuld die er begleichen muss. Roose Bolton erreicht beide und hält dabei die Botschaft von Maester Luwin aus Winterfell in seiner Hand. thumb|left|220px Die Nacht bricht herein, als Jon und Ygritte den Treffpunkt der Nachtwache erreichen. Obwohl sie ihm einen Ausweg anbietet, entscheidet sich Jon dafür, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, auf dem schutzlosen Felsen. Er fesselt Ygritte, die weiterhin vergebens versucht ihm von einem Feuer zu überzeugen. Er legt sie auf dem Boden und sie schlägt vor, dass beide nebeneinander schlafen, um der Kälte zu trotzen. Jon weiß, dass sie Recht hat und legt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihre Seite. Ygritte nutzt die Gelegenheit, um den tapferen aber dummen Jon weiter zu demoralisieren. Unter dem Vorwand, es sich bequem zu machen, reibt sie ihre Lenden an denen von Jon, der mit Nachdruck verlangt, dass sie damit aufhört. thumb|220px Robb ist erschüttert über die Botschaft, das ein Teil des Norden und Winterfell durch die Eisenmänner erobert wurde. Bolton versichert ihm, dass sie bereits weitere Nachrichten bekommen haben, die das gleiche aussagen. Robb versteht Theons Vorgehen nicht und fragt Bolton nach seinen Brüder, deren Schicksal ungewiss ist, aber dafür ist klar, dass Ser Rodrik ermordet wurde. Catelyn äußert ihren Unmut, weil sie ihren Sohn vor den Graufreuds gewarnt hatte. Robb will sogleich in den Norden reiten, jedoch erinnert ihn Bolton an den Krieg, den er zuvor gewinnen muss. Catelyn bietet sich an mit Theon zu reden, aber Robb will nur noch seinen Kopf. Bolton schlägt vor, dass er seinen Bastard in Grauenstein benachrichtigt, der die Burg zurückerobern kann. Robb stimmt ihm zu, unter der Bedingungen, dass seinen Brüdern nichts geschehen darf und Theon lebendig zu ihm gebracht wird. Er will die Gründe für seinen Verrat erfahren und ihm selbst den Kopf abschlagen. ---- Auf Winterfell in Theons Gemach versichert ihm Osha abermals ihre Gefolgschaft. Aber er hält sie für einen Barbar und Verräter, wie alle Wildlinge. Osha behauptet, dass sie nur überleben wollte und die Starks ebenso hasst wie er. Sie will ihm dienen und wenn nicht mit einer Waffe, dann auf andere Weise. Osha öffnet daraufhin ihre Kleidung und erzählt Theon von den barbarischen Dingen, die sie tun könnte. Er schickt die Wache nach draußen, damit beide allein sein können und Osha lässt vollständig die Hüllen fallen. Allerdings sind ihre Dienste nicht umsonst und Osha verlangt mehr von Theon, als nur am Leben zu bleiben. Sie will ihre Freiheit und Theon erfüllt ihren Wunsch, aber nur wenn sie ihm gut dient. Unterdessen versorgt Shae die Wunden von Sansa, die immer noch geschockt vom Verhalten der Bauern ist, die versucht hatten sie umzubringen. Der Hass in den Augen des Mannes, der sie geschlagen hatte will ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und sie kann seine Handlungen nicht verstehen. Shae ergreift keine Partei für eine Seite, sondern erklärt Sansa den Zorn der Menschen, die einfach nur hungern und nun sowieso hingerichtet wurden. Wütend sagt Sansa, dass sie den König mehr hasst, als alle anderen und Shae packt sie am Arm, aus Angst jemand könnte es hören. Sansa glaubt ihr vertrauen zu können, aber Shae warnt sie davor, weil es so am Sichersten lebt. Nachdem Theon und Osha die Nacht miteinander verbracht haben, schleicht sie sich aus seinem Bett und seinem Schlafgemach. Auf dem Hof wird sie von einer Wache aufgehalten, dem sie sich als Geschenk von Prinz Theon anbietet. Er lässt sich auf Oshas Küsse ein, bevor sie ihm mit einem Messer die Kehle durchschneidet. Dann signalisiert sie mit einem Pfeifen, dass Hodor, Bran, Rickon und ihre zwei Schattenwölfe herauskommen können. Gemeinsam gelingt ihnen die Flucht aus Winterfell. Auf den Weg durch Xaros Gärten berichtet Deanerys von ihren gescheiterten Verhandlungen. Der Gewürzkönig hat sie abgelehnt, weil es eine schlechte Investition ist, der Seidenkönig sieht in den Lennisters seine besten Kunden und der Kupferkönig bietet ihr ein Schiff, wenn sie dafür mit ihm schläft. Xaro erzählt ihr von seinem einfachen leben, bevor er auf unehrenhafte Weise ein Vermögen erwarb. Doch er bereut nichts von dem was er getan hat und öffnet ihr die Tür zum Anwesen. Fassungslos muss Deanerys sehen, dass Xaros Wachen ermordet wurden. Deanerys rennt zu ihren eigenen Gemächern, auch ihre Dothraki Wache wurden niedergemetzelt. Sie muss erkennen, dass ihre Drachen gestohlen wurden und dass Irri, die leblos auf dem Boden liegt, den Dieben ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen ist. Verzweifelt ruft sie nach ihren Drachen, die schreiend und weit ab vom Geschehen in einen Turm getragen werden. Anmerkungen Unterschied *Ser Rodrik stirbt im Buch unter anderen Umständen. *Im Buch lässt Jon Schnee Ygritte absichtlich entkommen und verliert nicht den Anschluss an seine Gruppe. *Petyr Baelish, Lord von Harrenhal, betritt dieses nicht. *Im Buch werden Daenerys Targaryen Drachen nicht gestohlen. Charaktere Ersterscheinung * Farlen * Palla * The High Septon * Ygritte * Quent Verstorben * Ser Rodrik Cassel * The High Septon * Ser Amory Lorch * Drennan * Irri Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2